Shameless Romping
by Pandapandawoah
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are lovers. They may have only recently become intimate, but that doesn't mean that they don't enjoy themselves when they finally get some alone time. Shamelessly PWP - also my first fanfic/one-shot! If this is well-received, I may consider doing more at some point. Feel free to send requests!
**Author's Notes**

Hi everyone! I've been a lurker on this site since as long as I can remember. For once, I decided to try a bit of writing myself (and it was much better than writing mandatory term papers, let me tell you). As always, critique is appreciated!

Remember, I don't own these characters! And, if you don't like consenting adults doing consenting adult things, I suggest you go elsewhere.

* * *

Kakashi pushed Sakura down to the bed, hard enough to assert that he was in control but light enough to make sure he didn't actually injure her.

"Kakashi…" she moaned breathily. She grabbed the sheets next to her torso and stared up into Kakashi's mismatched eyes, pleading with him to give her what she wanted.

Almost as an afterthought, she grinned coyly. "…sensei."

Kakashi let loose a low growl from his chest, feeling his cock twitch. Although he and Sakura hadn't been intimate for all that long, she knew all of his buttons. And damn, did she know how to push them.

Hovering over her with hands on either side of her face, Kakashi leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers. He smirked to himself as she arched herself up to meet his lips, only to be disappointed as he moved just out of reach. However, her disappointment didn't last for long; as Kakashi moved away from her lips, he began trailing slowly down her jawline. As he moved from her jawline to the creamy juncture of her neck, he left a light trail of saliva and bite marks in his wake.

Sakura was positive she was going to burst if Kakashi didn't stop teasing her. Ever since he had started teasing her earlier during their regular sparring, she had been ready for him to take her – and roughly. He knew it didn't take much to get her riled up and used that to his advantage at every moment possible. Whether it was at a restaurant or the market (or even during a mission briefing – but only once!), Kakashi would find ways to make her hot and wet with need before even reaching his bedroom.

Deciding not to let Kakashi have all the fun, Sakura began raking her nails down his back. She knew how he liked it – just hard enough for him to feel the tingly mixture of pleasure and pain. It drove him wild, and that's exactly the state Sakura needed him in right now.

Kakashi was nibbling on the soft skin of her ear when Sakura began moving her hands over his already perspiring back. When he felt her lightly raking her nails into him, he bit down on her lobe a bit more harshly.

"Now, Sakura," he whispered sensually, never moving away from her ear, "you know that tonight is my night to be in charge." He moved his right hand down to thumb her already pert nipple before twisting it between his fingers. He knew that she wanted him and he knew that she wanted him now – however, Kakashi was nothing if a man of discipline and was determined to bring her to the absolute brink before allowing her to fall over. He knew it would be worth it in the end, as did she. However, it was taking all of her patience to not just flip their position over and ride him.

A light pout on her lips, Sakura grumbled in frustration. "First, you tease me for an entire sparring session. Then, you force me to walk home instead of run. And now, instead of fixing the problem you've made, you – "

Sakura was cut off by Kakashi's mouth slanting over her own. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, his tongue fighting for dominance against hers. After a brief but intense moment, Kakashi lifted his lips from hers by an imperceptible margin.

"You talk too damn much."

He quickly took her mouth again, this time using the hand that wasn't supporting his own weight to bring each of Sakura's small wrists above her head. Without much effort, he placed light chakra bonds on her wrists. Of course, she could easily break through if she _really_ wanted to, but that made their game even better.

Kakashi slowly moved his way down Sakura's body, taking the time to kiss and nip and every bit of flesh available to him. When he reached her breasts, one hand went to roughly pulling her left nipple and his mouth when to lightly bite the right.

Sakura couldn't help the moan that passed through her lips. He knew she wanted him to be rough with her and take her already – so, just to draw it out, he was being rough but yet still not truly giving her what she wanted. She arched her back, her body automatically reacting to his ministrations.

Kakashi switched his mouth over to her other nipple and brought his other hand down near her soaking heat. Quickly, he brought his thumb and forefinger together and lightly flicked her already sensitized bundle of nerves.

Sakura's eyes opened wide, a small gasp on her lips as pleasure traveled quickly throughout her body. Her hips bucked upward toward Kakashi in an effort to show him what she wanted.

None of this was missed by Kakashi. He took in every single moment they shared together with such fervor that Sakura was beginning to think he knew her body better than she did. Her thoughts were all but confirmed as Kakashi slowly but confident pushed two of his digits inside of her folds.

"Fuck…" Kakashi heard Sakura grumble, her eyes rolling back. He let his fingers stay still inside of her, not giving in to the wanton movement of her hips.

Kakashi looked up at his lover with lust-filled eyes. "Tell me what you want, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and looked to the side. "Please…'kashi, I need you." Kakashi smirked and blew lightly on her wet bundle of nerves, never moving his fingers.

"Need me to what, koishii?"

Sakura whimpered and still didn't make eye contact. " I need… I need you to fuck me already."

Kakashi began to slowly move his fingers in and out of her. He was moving painfully slow; it felt better, Sakura admitted, but it wasn't nearly good enough.

Kakashi smirked and looked up again at Sakura. "Sakura." His voice was commanding. She couldn't help but turn to look at his pale and handsome face. "Tell me again what you need. Don't look away."

Sakura was sure if she blushed any harder she was going to turn red permanently. "Please, Kakashi-sensei…I need you to fuck me. Hard."

That was all it took for Kakashi to have her flipped over on her hands and knees, chakra bonds still in place. Before Sakura could register their position change, his throbbing cock was deep inside her.

Sakura could feel tears pricking at her eyes. No, the tears weren't out of pain, although Kakashi's length was larger than the average male. These tears were the physical evidence of her pent-up desire finally coming to fruition. She arched her back and pressed her firm ass closer to Kakashi's hips. She wanted every single bit of him she could get.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's ass firmly, one with each hand. Normally, he would take the time to appreciate the lovely toned curves of her lower body, but there was no time for that now. Without giving Sakura time to catch her bearings, Kakashi began to roughly and quickly thrust into her. Sakura's breasts were moving in time with their thrusts, and she ached to touch herself – but, thanks to Kakashi and his lovely chakra bonds, that wasn't an option.

Sakura was brought out of her pleasured stupor with Kakashi smacked her ass.

"Kami, Sakura, your pussy is so fucking tight."

Sakura blushed and felt a new spark of pleasure rise through her. He knew she liked dirty talk, and every murmur of his husky voice made her want to do whatever he said. However, Sakura wasn't the only one who enjoyed dirty talk.

"Fuck me, 'kashi. You feel so good…." She trailed off as Kakashi began to thrust even more harshly into her. Sakura was unable to speak after that, pleasured mewls coming from her mouth instead.

Although Sakura thought him to be totally in control of his hormones (the joke was on her – perhaps should would eventually learn to look underneath the underneath), his relentless teasing throughout the day had caused a lot of pent up frustration for him as well. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he knew should wouldn't either. Just to make sure, Kakashi leaned over and pinched one of Sakura's distended nipples.

Sakura was close, so close, and she knew she would be reaching her peak soon. However, she knew she was done for when Kakashi pinched her nipple and commanded her: "Cum for me, Sakura."

Sakura felt her walls clamp down on Kakashi's throbbing length. Kakashi's thrusts became more erratic as he, too, succumbed to the sensations radiating from their conjoined bodies.

Kakashi made no move to separate them, instead choosing to watch Sakura's form, which was still trembling in pleasure.

He bent down and kissed her shoulder gently. He earned a muffled giggle from the still shuddering kunoichi. They reluctantly disjoined their bodies and Sakura cuddled up to Kakashi's naked form.

"Looks like you still have it in you, old man," she teased.

Kakashi gave a face of mock offense. "Why, koishii, how dare you speak to your elders in such a manner! "

Sakura couldn't help herself as she gave a wide smile and moved her face to kiss him gently.

"Well, Mr. Elder, you better start feeling young again – we still have to go for round two."


End file.
